


Cheer up Don

by malfoible



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A one shot holiday follow up to Barriers and Bridges.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cheer up Don

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot holiday follow up to Barriers and Bridges.

Ian woke to find Charlie’s mouth wrapped round his hard length.  
He threaded his fingers though Charlie’s curls and moaned with pleasure.  
Charlie then slid up his body and holding Ian still sat down hard taking him deep inside.   
Ian thrust up as Charlie rode him hard and fast shaking and crying out as he landed time and again on his prostate.

“Oh fuck that feels good, come for me Charlie.”

Charlie let out a wail as he came splattering over Ian’s chest and belly.

That was all it took for Ian to follow him filling Charlie with his hot come.

“That was a great way to wake up. Were you just feeling frisky or do you have an ulterior motive?”

Charlie looked a little shamefaced. Ian knew him too well.

“I was er am feeling frisky but… also I’m worried about Don and I have this idea to help cheer him up.”

“Not inviting your brother into bed with us Professor. Not even happy about talking about him in bed. How would you like it if I chatted about your Dad?”

Charlie punched Ian lightly on the arm.

“No idiot I don’t mean anything like that I just thought maybe Marcus could visit.”

Don had gotten together with Ian’s foster brother Marcus a few months ago but living in different countries meant nothing could come of it. 

“It’s a long way for Marcus to come. Can’t we just get him a hooker if he needs to get laid.”

“It’s not just sex. He could have sex. Robin and Liz have both been in touch lately he’s not interested.”

“Well what makes you think seeing Marcus would help? It was only a fling not a Grand Passion.”

“A Grand Passion? Like us you mean.” Charlie grinned cheekily.

Ian rolled Charlie over and kissed him until he was breathless.

“Yep just like us. Love you Professor.”

“Love you too Agent Edgerton.”

Ian may have thought that was the end of the matter but when Charlie got his teeth into something there was no stopping him.

He made his case for inviting Marcus to stay all the way to Cal Sci where Ian dropped him off. Ian almost had to push him out of the car. 

“Please at least think about it? He is so miserable you watch him today you’ll see.”

Edgerton drove to the F.B.I. office. It had worked out surprisingly well, becoming a part of Don’s team.

Don was a good boss and he was clever enough to use Edgerton’s expertise when he needed it.  
For the past few months Ian had been happier than he had ever been.  
He had a job he liked and the man he loved. What more could he want.

Charlie’s concern for Don must have rubbed off on him as he found himself watching the other man throughout the day.

Don was his usual self most of the time. He was still on the ball while working but Ian noticed he was quieter on his break even looking a little sad.

He invited Don over for dinner that evening hoping that would cheer him up and satisfy Charlie.

When he called Charlie to tell him, he had already invited Megan and Larry so it was quite a party.

Ian cooked, Charlie had often forgotten to eat before he met Ian but he was getting better helping out in the kitchen.  
They had a nice meal and some beers but after Megan and Larry left Charlie walked Don out and asked.

“Are you ok you seem quiet, sad maybe?”

“I’m ok Chuck it’s just I see you and Ian and I am happy for you but then there’s Megan and Larry and you all have someone.  
What if I never find anyone. Feeling a little sorry for myself I guess.”

“What about Robin didn’t she get in touch lately?”

“Yeah and Liz too but I was never serious about them Charlie, I tried but it was never going to happen.  
Look don’t worry I’m fine really I should go. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Donny.”

Hearing how sad his brother felt only made Charlie more determined to help him.  
He decided to call Marcus himself, to find out if there was any chance of him visiting. 

Ian was surprised that Charlie had stopped nagging him about Don. He had noticed them having a private word after dinner. What was Charlie up to?

He found out next evening when Marcus name popped up on his cell.

“Hey. This is a nice surprise how are you?”

“Hi, We’re all great. I’m returning a call Charlie left on the machine. We were worried something had happened to you.”

“No I’m good. I think I know what this is about. He’s worried about Don. He wanted you to visit.”

“Would Don want that do you think?”

“Hell I don’t know Marcus I’m not good with all this relationship crap.  
He’s walking around like his goldfish just died but I thought you were both having just some fun.  
It wouldn’t exactly be practical for you to get together now would it?”

Charlie came into the room.

“Who are you talking to?”

“Marcus. Seems you rang him to come five thousand miles for a booty call.”

“No. No, really I didn’t I just thought maybe he could come for the holidays. You know, family time…”

Charlie stuttered to a halt then blushed pink.

“Sorry. Sorry Marcus “

He climbed onto Ian’s lap and kissed his neck. “ Sorry.”

Ian ran his fingers through his curls and sighed as he kissed him back.

“Marcus would you like to come visit for the holidays? I would love to see you, Charlie would love to see you and if Don doesn’t want to see you that his business.”

 

Three weeks later.

Ian and Charlie had picked Marcus up at the airport and dropped off his bags at the house.  
Charlie had talked them into going right to Dons office to surprise him.  
By the time they were riding up in the lift both Ian and Marcus were certain this was a bad idea.

“How did you talk me into this. It’s insane we should have waited and invited him over for dinner. He’s going to be furious.”

“Oh relax, blame me, he’s not going to hit his little brother… I hope.”

Don lifted his head and registered Charlie and Ian entering the main office.  
He barely glanced at the figure with them until something caught his eye. Marcus!  
He shook his head he must be seeing things and then he looked again at Charlie and Ian who were both watching him for a reaction.

They couldn’t tell if he was angry or delighted as he turned and said. ”You had better come into my office.”

When they were all inside Charlie started explaining and Ian started apologising. Don locked the door and closed the blinds.

“Turn your backs.”

Ian grinned and pulled Charlie round so they were facing the wall.

Don took a couple of steps until he was facing Marcus, he took his face in his hands and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until they were both gasping for breath.

Marcus moved back a little. ”Hey Don, good to see you too.”

Don reached in to catch his lips once more then said “I’m at work.”

“Yep.”

“No I’m at work, fuck, I can’t do this here I’m at work.”

Marcus pulled away a little but Don held onto him. “Don’t go. I want you, but fuck, I’m at work.”

Charlie giggled “Yeah we got that.”

“I’ll talk to you later squirt.”

Charlie giggled again. 

Ian thought it was time to bring some sanity back.

“Marcus has come for the holidays. Come over for dinner tonight, you can catch up then.”

Don nodded then leaned in to kiss Marcus again. “See you later.”

He unlocked the door and walked them to the elevator fighting the urge to grab Marcus again.

“Who was that? Anyone we should know about for a case? A friend of Charlie’s?” Colby asked.

“No. Not a case. He’s Edgerton’s brother.” Don didn’t elaborate. “Ok where were we up to with Coulson?”

He tried to focus on work for the rest of the day but breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.  
For once they didn’t have to stay late and he sped off home.

Looking round his apartment he realised it looked a little bleak.  
He did his best to tidy up and cleaned the bathroom and with a little twinkle of expectation changed the bedding.

After showering he spent ages trying on changes of clothes and laughed at himself.

“Acting as if you’re going on a first date. Real cool Eppes.”

He laughed again driving to Charlie’s. “Got an urge to buy flowers now. Get a grip.”

Marcus had crashed out when they got back, sleeping for a couple of hours and waking to a warm sunny day.” Probably snowing back home.” 

He joined Ian and Charlie downstairs and when Ian went to cook dinner he went into the garage and let Charlie explain some calculations he had on his boards.

He may not have understood any of them but it took his mind off the evening ahead.

Flying over had seemed a good idea at the time but even though Don had greeted him with enthusiasm he was still a little nervous.

Don hesitated outside the door. What the hell was he nervous about he was a grown man.  
Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door just as Ian came from the kitchen.

“Hey Don beer? Charlie, Don’s here.”

“Hi, yes thanks.”

Charlie and Marcus came out from the garage.

They all sat round the table eating and drinking and talking for a couple of hours. Then Don said.

“I should probably get going it’s getting late.”

Charlie looked at the clock in disbelief but after a look from Ian kept quiet. “Come help me clear up.”

Left alone Don looked at Marcus “Em I was hoping… em Would you like to come back to my place?”

Marcus grinned widely.” Why Agent Eppes I thought you’d never ask.” He leaned over to kiss Marcus then stood up.

“You can come out now we’re going.”

They arrived at Don’s after the fastest trip Marcus had ever taken.

“Do you always drive like that?”

“Only in an emergency.”

Upstairs in the apartment he asked. “Do you want a drink?”

Marcus pulled him close. “I’ve come five thousand miles. Didn’t come for a drink.”

Don pulled him into the bedroom kissing him stroking him the whole time.

Marcus pushed him down onto the bed and kicked off his shoes.

“Why are you still dressed?”

Don grinned up at him. “Want you to undress me.”

“Five thousand miles and you still want me to do all the work.” He leaned over Don and laughed down at him.  
Then he stripped off his own top and loosened the zip on his trousers.  
He straddled Don and leaned down to kiss him the gripping his shirt in either hand he pulled it hard enough to pop the buttons.

 

Don laughed. ”I spent twenty minutes deciding to wear that.”

“You looked good in it. I’ll buy you a new one.”

He slid his hand all the way down Don’s chest and undid his belt and zip sliding his hand inside Don’s trousers.

“Why Agent Eppes you spent so much time trying on shirts you forgot your shorts.”

Don reached up to pull him down for a deep dirty kiss.

“I can’t remember you talking this much last time. Mostly it was just moaning “Oh Don that’s so good harder harder.”

Marcus kissed him back sucking Don’s tongue deep into his mouth then doing the same to his bottom lip.

Grinning Marcus answered “How about you? All you said was fuck Marcus you’re the best I’ve ever had.”

They both laughed again and Don realised what he’d been missing. It wasn’t so much the sex it was the fun and enjoyment that came with it when you connected with the right person.

“Visitors choice top or bottom.”

“I’d really like to fuck you Don. Have you lube?”

“Top draw. I’d like that too. There hasn’t been anyone since… you were the last.”

“Me too erm you too. Haven’t been interested really.”

Marcus reached for the lube and slowly slid one two then three fingers inside Don opening him up and making him moan with pleasure.

“Now Marcus now, oh fuck, fuck me please”

Marcus slid home and began fucking Don hard and fast.

“The first time is gonna be fast Don.”

“Yeah, oh fuck that’s good.

They came within seconds of each other and pulled each other round so they could kiss again and again.

“Definitely worth the wait.”

“And the five thousand miles.”

Don pulled the covers up. “Give me ten minutes and we’ll go for round two.”

 

Ian and Charlie lay on the couch. They had begun to watch TV, but the programme hadn’t held their attention.

Charlie had his eyes closed wrapped in the warmth of Ian’s arms. Ian licked and kissed his neck and shoulders. Charlie was filled with contentment and let out a little sigh. 

Ian ran his long slender fingers over his lover’s chest and stomach, he loved touching Charlie.  
He had never touched anyone as much as he touched Charlie or kissed anyone as much as he kissed Charlie and he definitely had never loved anyone as much as he loved Charlie.

When he had been on the road he had occasionally had a twinge of fear.  
What if Charlie thought it was too difficult to carry on a relationship with him.  
Since they had been living together his anxiety had been put to rest. There was nowhere he would rather be than right here.

Charlie put his hand over Ian’s and slid them both down into his trousers to grasp his hard on.  
Ian rubbed gently making Charlie moan with pleasure.

“Still frisky Professor?”

“Always with you Agent Edgerton.”

Ian rolled Charlie over so when he entered him he was looking down onto his face. He kissed his eyes and his nose then plundered his mouth. Charlie looked up at him eyes shining like stars.

“I love you Ian.”

“Me too Professor more than you will ever know.”


End file.
